Integrated pressure sensors are high-volume products for automotive and consumer applications. An ongoing miniaturization leads to sensor systems with very small (“tiny”) dimensions in the range of a few tenths of microns, e.g. in the thickness direction. These sensor devices may nevertheless have an excellent sensitivity, e.g. down to the range of Pascals (Pa=1 N/m2). On the other hand, small disturbances to the pressure sensors may lead to remarkable measurement errors. These measurement deviations or disturbances may come from internal or package-induced stress, temperature changes, humidity, external electric fields or particle contamination of the sensor structure(s), e.g. of the pressure membrane.
Generally, there is a need in the art for an improved approach for the architecture of pressure sensor arrangements and the methods for manufacturing the same. Such an approach should result in an unelaborate and inexpensive fabrication process which allows a further downscaling or miniaturization of pressure sensor arrangements/devices.